NaruHina Hentai One-shot Más que Amigos
by KaroHina UzuHyuga
Summary: Hinata fue transferida al instituto de Naruto hace ya varios meses, y su relación ah sido mucho más que solo una simple "Amistad", pero Hinata cree que no es correcto y quiere aclarar los sentimientos del rubio, y le pide que le de una respuesta honesta, esperandolo en las afueras de su casa. Lo que Naruto no sabe, es que la casa de Hinata está vacía y solo estarán ellos dos...


_**NaruHina Hentai One-shot "Más que amigos"**_

_Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que la alumna Hinata Hyuga había sido transferida al instituto y el rubio pensó que ya era hora de hacer sus movimientos. Estaba sentado recordando su "amistad" con la chica…_

_~*Flash Back*~_

"_N-Naruto-kun…d-detente…esto…no es correcto" – murmuró algo excitada la chica, cuando el rubio lamía su cuello. "A mí me parece que a ti te gusta Hinata…" - contestó, bajando la mano desde la cintura de la chica hasta el principio de su falda. Hinata no podía negar que en realidad aquello le gustaba. Naruto le gustaba. Pero, eran amigos, no era algo apropiado. El chico puso su mano derecha en el glúteo izquierdo de la joven y la atrajo contra sí, presionando su hombría contra ella. "No deberíamos…hacer…cosas como ésta…" – respondía la joven. El rubio ignoraba sus palabras, pero cerró sus labios con un beso…_

_~*Fin Flash Back*~_

"_AHHH Hinata! Qué debo hacer…" – susurraba el rubio…entonces comenzó a recordar su última conversación con la chica…_

_~*Flash Back*~_

"_ …la verdad es que…yo…yo te quiero…yo…yo me enamoré de ti…pero…estamos haciendo cosas que no debemos hacer hacer…siendo amigos" – dijo la joven, algo avergonzada. "De que hablas Hinata, si aún no hacemos nada…" – murmuró el rubio, casi sonando frustrado. "Lo sé, pero no puedo permitir que lo nuestro siga así…si…si en verdad me quieres…o quieres algo más serio conmigo… *sonrojada* esperaré por tu respuesta hoy, a las ocho, en la puerta de mi casa…" concluyó y se marchó._

_~*Fin Flash Back*~_

_Eran las 7:30, caminaba a casa de la chica. Estaba seguro de su respuesta, la verdad es que a él también le gustaba Hinata, la amaba, pero no era del tipo de chicos que comentaba sus sentimientos, más bien era el tipo de chico que se dejaba llevar por sus instintos. Faltaban diez minutos para las ocho, se asomó cautelosamente y divisó a la joven, parada frente a la puerta de su hogar. Vestía muy sexy (para el gusto de Naruto): Usaba una mini- falda negra similar a la del colegio, una blusa morada casi transparente muy ceñida al cuerpo y su sostén se traslucía; era un sostén negro con encajes rojos, una combinación de colores bastante provocativo. Tragó saliva y caminó hasta la chica. Ella lo vio, y antes de que le dijera media palabra, el chico exclamó en voz fuerte y segura (con los ojos cerrados): "H-Hinata…es…estoy aquí para decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos! Y-Yo…yo no hago esto muy seguido… es más…n-nunca lo eh hecho así que creo que cometeré errores…pero escucha…me gustas…me…me gustas mucho, me traes loco! Creo que yo…creo que me enamoré…de toda tú…me…me encantas sabes? Y yo…ya no sé qué decir…" – Terminó. La chica notó que el rubio mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sonrió. Se acercó a él y apoyó su cuerpo en el torso del rubio. Él se sorprendió al sentir el contacto de su cuerpo con el de la joven, y fue a abrir sus ojos; al instante vio la mano de Hinata posándose sobre su cara, cerrando su visión y cortando su aliento con un beso. El rubio no veía nada, pero su cuerpo sentía. Sintió el deseo corriendo por sus venas y bajo sus manos a la cintura de la chica. Ella le destapó la vista, tomó la cabeza del rubio, inclinándola hacia abajo de modo que él quedó mirando los pechos de ella, y la chica quedó a la altura de su oído. Mordió juguetonamente la oreja del rubio y se susurró, en tono sexy: "Naruto-kun…no hay nadie en casa…quisieras conocer mi habitación…?" Efectivamente la familia Hyuga estaba de vacaciones, Hinata se había quedado por motivos de estudio. "Por mí está bien…" – respondió Naruto. Entraron a la casa y Hinata lo condujo hasta su habitación, ella le dio la espalda para cerrar la puerta y al instante el chico la aprisionó por detrás, presionando su cuerpo contra la puerta. Ella pudo sentir cada una de las erecciones que el chico iba teniendo. Él bajo su mano hasta el inicio de la polera de la joven y la quitó. Luego, subió lentamente y acarició uno de sus pechos. Mordió el cuello de Hinata, sabía que el cuello era su punto débil, y mientras lo lamía bajo su otra mano, desabrochando y quitando la mini-falda de la chica. Siguió bajando y acarició la intimidad de la chica por sobre la tela de su pantaleta. Ella se estremeció y un leve gemido de placer escapó de su boca. El rubio notó que estaba algo húmeda, pero no era suficiente, así que poco a poco, bajando su mano con cuidado comenzó a introducir sus dedos dentro de ella. Lo había hecho un par de veces antes, pero nunca sin que ella opusiera resistencia, esta vez, ella lo disfrutaba mucho más. Comenzó con su dedo índice, acariciando lenta y suavemente, luego introdujo el que consideraba su dedo más largo, por ende el más apropiado. Poco a poco y cada vez de manera más ruda sus dedos jugueteaban dentro de la chica, haciendo que esta temblara y se estremeciera, a medida que más placer Naruto le causaba. Cuando creyó que la chica estaba lo suficientemente húmeda, retiró sus dedos lentamente y volteó a la joven. Observó su pecho y notó que aún no le quitaba ese molesto, pero sexy sostén de encaje. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo quitó, y luego de que la joven le quitara la polera a él, Naruto comenzó a acariciar uno de sus pechos, mientras lamía el otro con bastante ansiedad. Sin darse cuenta, Hinata había bajado su mano derecha y desabrochaba el pantalón del joven muy sigilosamente, el rubio solo lo notó cuando su pantalón cayó al piso y sintió la mano de la chica acariciando su miembro. Cerró los ojos al instante y se sonrojó. Por primera vez ella lo tocaba de esa manera. Y vaya que le gustaba. Había quitado también el bóxer del rubio y su mano lo acariciaba lentamente de arriba hacia abajo. Naruto levantó la vista y acercó su rostro a Hinata, la besó en los labios y pegó su torso al cuerpo de la chica. Podía sentir en su pecho la presión que Naruto ejercía entre ella y la puerta. No perdió tiempo y aceleró las caricias que aplicaba al miembro del joven, que estaba ya erecto. Él se estremeció y mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de la chica. Sintió que estaba por llegar a término y detuvo la mano de la joven, jadeando y sonrojado. La chica sabía que él estaba listo, y lo besó apasionadamente, guiándolo hasta la cama. Cuando llegaron, él la volteó y la dejó caer en la cama, posicionándose sobre ella, muy lentamente comenzó a abrir las piernas de Hinata, y besó su ombligo, subió y besó sus pechos. La joven se estremecía en cada uno de los besos. De pronto, subió al cuello y comenzó a lamérselo, a ella se le escapó un gemido, y al oírlo el rubio le mordió con fuerza, a la vez que entraba en ella. Casi gritó, pero no lo hizo, solo gimió en un tono más alto, lo que excitó a Naruto y lo incentivó a embestirla lentamente. A cada embestida ella sentía que se derretía en sus brazos. Él comenzó a tocar su cintura, moviéndola lentamente hacia abajo cada vez que penetraba en ella. Con su otra mano, acarició el pecho de la chica, apretando con fuerza a momentos. A medida que la hora avanzaba, Naruto embestía más y con mayor fuerza, la chica dejaba escapar de su boca gemidos cada vez más altos, en tono muy placentero, lo que excitaba al chico. Comenzó a sentir que iba a llegar al tan deseado orgasmo, y, entre gemidos, logró murmurar; "N-Naruto-kun…mmmm….n-no….no te detengas ahora….ahh! p-por favor…continúa…" – dijo en tonó seductor, que pareció complacer al rubio. Incrementó su velocidad y la fuerza con que le penetraba, llevando sus cuerpos al límite. Estaba a punto de correrse dentro de ella, y con sus últimas fuerzas, sacando una energía bestial, embistió agresivamente a la chica, llegando ambos al orgasmo. No lo pudo evitar y eyaculó en el interior de la joven. Cayó rendido en el pecho de la chica, quién le besó la frente. "Te amo Naruto-kun…" – le dijo la chica, jadeando y agotada. "Y yo a ti Hinata…" – le respondió intentando recuperar el aliento. "Hinata…estás lista para una segunda ronda…"_


End file.
